


Blood Stained Snow Flakes

by Buttersweet_Lockheart



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Dream Smp, Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Kid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Parallel Universes, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Wilbur Soot, Protective Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Time Travel, Tired Tommyinnit, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), tommyinnitwillstabyou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttersweet_Lockheart/pseuds/Buttersweet_Lockheart
Summary: Tommy wakes up after his death to someplace so similar to his but everything is upside down.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Blood Stained Snow Flakes

He could hear murmuring coming from around him. Had he been let out? Was sam finally able to open up the prison? The fuzziness of his brain slowly faded as he opened his eyes. It was to the sight of **_NOTHINGNESS._**

Tommy wanted to scream as he angrily gripped his hair with tears in his eyes from the pain of doing so. He was over it!. He was over all of _IT_. the only one left was him. The only one left alive was him so why did it feel so cold? Why did it all make him feel numb?. Why did the lifeless corpses scream!?!. Tommy would lie if anyone asked, he would lie when Wilbur looked at him with that fucked up smug smile of his. He would lie claiming he only saw the deafening all-consuming black void. He would lie to Jschlatt when he would ask him in his drunken drugged stupor if he could also see the bodies, hear their screaming. Tommy would say no he couldn't! That no he was as sane as a fiddle. But now he just wanted it all to stop. He wanted the voices in his head to stop. He wanted the screaming outside of his head to stop! He wanted Wilbur and everyone who ever betrayed him to shut the fuck UP!. And for one singular moment, it all did then everything was moving flinging him forward with a sharp pain of being stretched then, then chopped to bits, and finally put back together over and over. Closing his eyes one final time he wished for peace. 

Snow gently settled after the blizzard that had just ravaged through the town. Tommy's eyes slowly opened struggling against his frozen eyelashes. Where was he? And how did he know it was a town? Why did he feel so numb?. Sounds of crunching filtered through the air as he pushed himself to keep his eyes open. Had he finally been allowed out of the void? Away from his demented brother? Was dream fucking with him? Making him think he was free, only to rip him out of it when he finally felt safe. HA. Like he would ever let him have that satisfaction. Closing his eyes he thought back to being brought back from the dead and fighting with Dream. Crying with unheard terrified please to never ever bring back Wilbur. He remembered slipping as a screaming dream reached out to him as red hot lava encased him shredding him from the outside in. Death nor life was left without punishment. He hoped dream paid rightfully for all his fucken crimes he was a fucked up ro'gin that one. But he still hoped dream never had to go through an ounce of anything he went through, really he hoped no one ever had to. With a grimace, he pushed the soft murmur of voices that angrily told him he was lying that he hopped dream would burn in the deepest parts of hell. The chill of the snow seemed to bite at him with every scream of the voices. 

_Liar, Liar, LIAR!_

_BURN HIM, KILL HIM!_

_It's so colds we should move. Right_

_How are you in the snow you burned in lave? Not that I'm complaining._

The chill set more into his skin as they continued to talk, he would soon be dragged back to the endless abyss if he let them take over again. If he didn't shut them up. Opening his eyes he was met with blurriness as the voices started to become louder. With a sluggish shake of his head, they became soft whispers in the back of his mind. The valley was covered in snow ~~TUBBO TUBBO PLEASE DONT GO IM SCARED! TUBBO!~~ small patches of flowers and grass peeked through in the higher patches of the hill. Standing up he shook himself with loud protest his body sent pain coursing through him, making him slump back down. Taking a heavy deep breath he felt his eyes start to water from the cold bringing on another onset of pinpricks of numbness. He was tired of all this bullshit all he wanted was peace, but at this point, he knows he was born for destruction and it would follow him where ever he went. But where ever destruction went the option of rebuilding, fixing stood right by its side. And Tommy hoped that he could at least fix the destruction he had caused. Hoped for someone to stay at his side and not turn his back on him. Tears slipped down Tommy's face as the sound of crunching got closer. 

_ Someones there!  _

_ Look! Look there coming to take you back. _

_ Maybe it's your best friend tubbo.  _

_ Dream! DREAM! HAHAH _

_ ghousttinnit!!!  _

_ Dre-----am!.  _

The heaviness of Tommy's mind lifted at the shout of the voices and the name of that fucken bastard. With a small laugh as a bitter chill filled him, Tommy stayed still maybe this time dream would kill him-- No No not kill just maybe leave him alone... But that was all a hopeless dream... Ha... Moving his body he felt something shift behind him with a sluggish move he felt the thing come before him... wings?

_ WINGS!!!  _

_ BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!  _

_ That's for techno lets make something new!!!  _

_ Yeah!  _

He smiled pulling the wings closer memories of when Phil had flown him high above the sky filled his hazy mind as voices approached him from all sides. He knew how to fly after he died he had been granted a pair of wings to go and see the reactions of his friends and family most of them were heartbreaking to Tommy. Many celebrating, others not carrying very few... very few actually crying. Feeling the soft texture of the white wings made him smile as someone reached out to touch him Tommy growled launching himself a bit away his wings outstretched in a battle stance. The snow cascading around him almost like a barrier there in front of him stood dream and Tubbo... ~~_Stop please I'm sorry tubbo PLEASE_~~ , _~~Dream I'm sorry please DREAM IM SORRY!.~~_ Tommy held his head as pain coursed through him bringing a heartbreaking terrorized scream from his mouth as he crashed into the snow memories blurring in with one another new old from him and someone else a someone else he didn't know but was not part of him a part of him who died in yesterdays blizzard who was now mixed in with him. Both sides of himself mixing and clashing fighting for dominance till there was nothing left. Tommy could hear someone screaming trying to hold him still but it only made it worse as he flapped his wings out in defiance. When had he tucked them in? Flinching away Tommy took hurtful deep breaths as his world started going black "NO NO PLEASE NO".

* * *

Tommy stood beside a younger version of him who was laughing and holding a pet bee way too big to be normal. He remembered that bee, blue had been the bee's name he had names it blue since his mother would always say blue was when you were feeling sad. ~~_Wilber really loved that color._~~ But now all those happy memories were skewed instead of bringing happiness they were filled with the hurtful realization that his parents had never cared. That they had chosen a life free of responsibility for the 3-year-old son. They were the only memories he had of his past family before he met Wilber when he was 15 and he had become his new family taking him in and from there the rest was history. Even if they all turned their back on him his heart still felt happy at the memories of Wilber hugging him tightly, at Phil flying him up high above the sky with techno blade watching, or techno standing below helping learn how to fight not only aerial battles but those on land and water. Maybe he was childish _~~he is a child~~_ for holding onto useless memories of people who left him behind. Of a best friend who just ignored his death not even caring. Of all those people he trusted turning their back on him. No wonder Wilber went insane. He laughed bitterly as the child ran over to Tommy showing off his new pet bee giggling. Tommy felt a deep hopefulness swirling with excitement as he pets the small animal. Laughing with the tiny child Tommy felt hope colliding with his excitement. With a heartfelt laugh, he closed his eyes opening them he was no longer standing over the child he was now holding the bee showing it off to the open air. 

* * *

Waking up Tommy was met with nice fluffy blankets surrounding him, with a small happy hum he opened his eyes to look around to be met with one D to the R eam. The calmness lasted for a minute of blinking back and forth only to be followed by high-pitched screaming and yelling as Tommy grabbed a pillow smashing it onto dreams face, a blanket tying him up once he hit the floor, and a kick to the stomach for good measures. Running out of the room he flew down the stairs with rapid tiny food steps crashing into Tubbo who Tommy thinks was trying to say something. Only to get roughly bit by Tommy sending the boy crashing back with a wack of his wings. Seeing Puffy and Jschlatte staring at Tommy with confusion and panic taking a step back Tommy growled eagerly inching to the open porch's door. "Listen here you brat you dads almost here you either pipe it down or I shank ya" Tommy's eyes never strayed an intensity that made even puffy and Schlatter wants to take a step back. Whatever had happened in the forest last night had clearly fucked with the kid. 

**Tommy stop!**

**Run!**

**They're going to kill you!**

Dream clambered down the stairs as puffy pulled a crying tubbo close. It only took a moment of them not paying attention for Tommy to take off into the night sky. 

**Author's Note:**

> Does this make sense probably not? Can it be fixed probably will I continue it who knows. If anyone has any ideas or criticism I will gladly take them.


End file.
